Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1
Nie odpowiadam na pytania bez podpisów ---- ::Aby dodać pytanie, kliknij przycisk action=edit&section=new}} + na górze, lub action=edit&section=new}} tutaj (proszę też nadawać nazwy prośbom) Re: Dla bota: zmiany nazw Wikii Bot za kazdym razem czyta ze strony rankingu, wiec tego typu zmiany starczą na stronie rankingu. -- 20:10, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admini Naruto Wiki Wiesz mi się wydaje, że Szinken został już odwołany bo nie ma go, ani na liście biurokratów, ani administratorów. I jeszczre mam do Ciebie jedno pytanie. Ile czasu admin, czy biurokrata musi być nieaktywny żeby go odwołać. A co do kontaku z Kalitem, to ostatnio nie mogę się z nim skontaktować. Painrinnegan 10:10, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) Witacz Witam! Wiem o tym bocie bo mnie też przywitał. Powitanie od "żywej" osoby jest jednak przyjemniejsze :) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 08:08, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) :Niby racja ale mnie to nie wywiodło w pole... Może zbyt podejrzliwy jestem ;) Jak widać poniżej nie tylko ja miałem takie odczucie... Ale nie będę się narzucał. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:49, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Jest faktycznie lepiej. Ale tak sobie myślę, że dobrze by było aby witacz był wstawiamy także przy utworzeniu konta. Wtedy jest chyba najbardziej potrzebny... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 09:36, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) :::No to kółeczko się zamknęło - potrzebny jest jednak ktoś żywy, który strzeli Witaczem zza węgła do niczemu niespodziewającego się i Bogu ducha winnego nowego użytkownika ;) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 17:05, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nie bardzo rozumiem, przecież pisałeś, że się nie da powitać nowych, którzy nie dokonali żadnej edycji a którym informacje zawarte w witajce są chyba najbardziej potrzebne... Po za tym powitałem kolegę z Wikiźródeł to i innych przy okazji. Ale jak nie chcesz to się nie będę narzucał. Pozdrawiam... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:30, gru 20, 2010 (UTC) Witacz Ja wiedziałem, że przywitał mnie bot, bo było jakoś sztucznie. :) Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 09:53, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) Moja wikia Kilka miesięcy temu założyłem wikię. Mam ponad 115 edycji, więc powinno byc w rankingu. Pomóż mi, jak możesz. Milek 99 18:05, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Na Fikcji Totalnej Porażki pisze się własną serie (oczywiście jej nie pokazują, ale i tak piszą). Na TPW piszemy O WSZYSKIM 'NA TEMAT TOTALNEJ PORAŻKIMilek 99 19:10, gru 19, 2010 (UTC)' Dzięki. Tylko że na liste dałeś nie tą wikię. Adres mojej Totalna Porażka WikiMilek 99 13:58, gru 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo Creation Mam pomysła! ':)' Wg mnie można założyć polską wersję Logo Creation. Znam się na grafice, a z tego co widzę niewiele pl wikii ma Wiki-wordmark. Można to zmienić. Dlaczego założyć pl wersję? #Uniezależnienie się od angielskiej. #Na angielskiej (będę pisał en) trzeba czekać kilka(naście) dni na logo. #Na en nie wszystkie zgłoszenia rozpatrzają. #Tu byłby polski personel. #Hiszpanie mają swoją wersję (dziadową ale mają), więc i my możemy. #Znam się na grafice (ty chyba też). Nie mam pomysłu na nazwę i tytuł. Jeśli myślisz podobnie jak ja załóz tą wikię i napisz do mnie gdy to zrobisz. Jakby co to daj mi biurokratę. ':D Mat. 11:29, gru 20, 2010 (UTC) Możesz dodać link do Tworzenie Logo Wiki http://tworzenielogo.wikia.com/ w topicu na irc pl-wikia? Mat. 23:34, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Strona główna Witaj Tomta1, mam pytanie dlaczego na stronie głównej pod Anime i manga nie ma Naruto Wiki, a jest np. Shama King Wiki, która jest po angielsku. Sądziłem, że na wikii Polska będziecie reklamować polskie, a nie zagraniczne wiki. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'''Painrinnegan]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]]12:09, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Współdzielone zasoby Witam! Zauważyłem, że istnieje tu takie coś jak współdzielone zasoby... W związku z tym mam pytania: # czy to coś jak Commons na Wikipedii? # jak linkować pliki do takiego zasobu, na mojej wikii jakoś nie działa zwykły link, jak np: Plik:Official wikia entertainment logo.png tutaj. Pewno trzeba by było dodać jakiś wpis w stosownym miejscu MediaWiki, tylko gdzie? # jak wgrywać i przeglądać już wgrane pliki z tego zasobu? Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 11:36, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) :Dzięki za info. Prawdę powiedziawszy to na razie nie znalazłem nic interesującego, co by mogło by mi pomóc (w sensie współdzielenia plików). Głównie korzystam z plików z Commons ale zdaje się wstawianie lików tak jak z wikipedii do commons tutaj nie działa. A byłoby bardzo pomocne, bo mają wiele do zaoferowania. No i tamtejsze pliki są "wolne"... Można by było się zastanowić, czy nie utworzyć także takiego wspólnego Commons Wikii - tylko do dzielenia się z innymi Wikiami. Bo po co każdy ma ładować pliki do swojej wikii. Cześć mogła by być wspólna. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 12:52, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Wikia Witam! Mam pytanie odnośnie Naruto Wikii: Dlaczego na stronie głównej nie reklamujecie Naruto Wikii, a zamiast tego np. Shaman Kinga, który jest w tragicznym stanie i nikt na nim nie piszę? Proszę was o umieszczenie reklamy dla naszego serwisu. [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]]20:13, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) szablony na Naruto Wiki Witaj, mam pytanie. Na mojej wiki, żeby zrobić szablon albo poprawić, wszystkie puste miejsca muszą być uzupełnione np.Ranga= | Ranga=, bo jeśli sie tego nie uzupełni to będzie }. Byłem na innych wikiach i tam nie trzeba tego wpisywać w puste pola. Czy dałoby się to jakoś zmienić, bo to pochłania dość dużo czasu?[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]]20:20, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz nie podałem linku, bo wszystkie szablony tak działają, ale do jednego mogę Ci przesłać link jak chcesz naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postać Ja za bardzo nie zrozumiałem o co Ci chodzi, bo mi chodziło o to że na niektórych wikiach nie trzeba wsadzać tej pionowej kreski, a i tak nie ma }[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]]9:33, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) : Za pierwszym razem źle Cię zrozumiałem, i teraz już wiemm o co Ci chodzi ale próbuje to zrobić i tak średnio mi wychodzi. Więc proszę Cię o naprawienie szablonu;postć, a ja na wzorze tego naprawię resztę.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 18:19, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Dzięki[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 18:57, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Mam do Ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę. Mi ta zmiana szablonów nie wychodzi, jednej rzeczy nie umiem zrobić. Więc czy mógłbyś zmienić http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Technika oraz http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Wioska a także http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Drużyna[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|' Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja')]] 20:31, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dałem Ci chwilowe prawa admina.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('Dyskusja''')]] 20:37, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo Niedawno stworzyłem logo dla mojej wiki, tylko nie wiem jak je umieścic. Mógłbyś mi pomóc? Milek 99 19:17, sty 1, 2011 (UTC)